1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to acrylonitrile-propylene copolymers. More specifically, this invention relates to a process for producing acrylonitrile-propylene copolymers that contain a major portion of polymerized acrylonitrile. This process is further characterized as employing a free radical generating polymerization initiator.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Free radical polymerization is a means of chain growth polymerization which employs as an initiator or intermediate a molecular fragment having one or more unpaired electrons. These molecular fragments are usually short lived and highly reactive. In free radical polymerization chain growth results when the radicals attack and react with a substrate and the radicals lost by this reaction are regenerated for further attack, reaction and combination with additional substrates.
The instant invention pertains to copolymers of acrylonitrile and propylene. Copolymers of acrylonitrile and various olefins are known in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,227,697 teaches the preparation of acrylonitrile-ethylene copolymers and U.S. Pat. No. 3,652,731 describes copolymers of acrylonitrile with isobutylene. Typically, such copolymers are produced by mechanisms other than free radical polymerization. Copolymers produced by free radical techniques, typically do not contain ethylene or propylene because these monomers are much less reactive in free radical polymerization than the larger olefins.
A means for copolymerizing acrylonitrile and ethylene by free radical polymerization techniques has been developed. U.S. Pat. No. 3,791,603 describes the polymerization of ethylene with numerous comonomers including acrylonitrile using a free radical-forming polymerization catalyst. However, until the instant invention, techniques for an acrylonitrile-propylene copolymer by a free radical mechanism remained unknown.
An object of the instant invention is to provide a process for the polymerization of acrylonitrile and propylene using a free radical mechanism.
It is a further object of the instant invention to produce acrylonitrile-propylene polymers containing a major proportion of acrylonitrile by such a process.